Game Credits of Timeless World (2014)
Timeless World Development Team * Creator and Story: Gene Wyman The Sims Studio * Managing Director: Christopher Weaver * VP Executive Producer: Rachel Rubin Franklin * Franchise Development Director: Kevin Hogan * Senior Producers: Lyndsay Pearson, Shannon Copur * Lead Development Directors: Michael Duke, Batman, James Rogers, Robert Vernick * Franchise Art Director: Jeff Weir * Senior QA Manager: William James Rompf II * Technical Directors: Darren Gyles, Geoff Lay, Vasyl Tsvirkunov * Lead Producers: Kevin Gibson, Grant Rodiek, Ryan Michael Vaughan * Production Team: Daniel Allender, Azure Bowie-Hankins, Patrick Harris, Sarah Holding, Argus Hulin, Emory Irpan, Michael Jeffress, Jill Johnson, Kara Kroupa, Nadia Labeikovsky, Jim Larimore, Nelson Lee, Dave Miotke, Graham Nardone, Phillip Ranches, Antonio Romeo, Matthew Salazar, Priscilla Shaw, Stephanie Tran, Sean Walsh, Lauren Wheeler * Lead Centralized Outsourcing Development Director: Derek Wong * Development Directors: Cédric Bermond, David Chen, Beejey Enriquez, Miguel Goncalves, Alan Hsu, Vivek Jawa, Star La Land Romero, Karen Lee, Sri Nair, Ethan Oates, Ratna Raha, Amy Unger Totte, Calvin Wong Development Team * Art Directors: Magnus Hollmo, Samantha Miceli, Steven Ross * Lead Object Modeler: Jeff McCaig * Object Modelers: Jessica Bradley, Joseph Carabajal, Hobart Chan, Christina Douk, Anthony Fong, Cheyenne Kelsey, Ken Lim, Stephen Ma, Matthew Murakami, Casandra Neuburger, Ken Shibata, Josh Tyler, Vance Wu, Will Wurth * Lead Environment Artist: Stephen Edwards * Environment Artists: John Gabriel, Pelham Houchin III, Christine Liu, Michael True * Lead Visual Effects Artist: Don Livingston * Visual Effects Artist: Art Matsuura * Lead Character Modelers: Marc Apablaza, Eric Chin * Character Modelers: Arthur Klein, Jung Lee, Spencer Matsuura, Caiphus Moore, Clint Primley, Ehren Raj-Tye, Steve Rheinfrank, Dongsool Shin, Trevor Thompson * Concept Artists: Bobby Deddens, Norman Felchle, Annie Lee La Mer, Javier Lazo, Jocelyn Liang, Kim Truong, Emily Zeinner * Animation Directors: Nawwaf Barakat, Goopy Rossi * Animators: Lacey Bannister, John Brown, Justin Brown, HaeJu Chung, Hun Chung, Yusun Chung, Bradley Condie, Greg Facsko, Brighton Gardiner, Tyler Hamill, Evan Kreutzinger, Gary Macarevich, Jason Maltby, Holly Nigh, Stephen Om, Kelly Riley, Spencer Roberts, Brian Schubert, Adam Swindlehurst, Jimmy Trujillo, Edward Woodworth, Ryan Yokley * Technical Art Directors: Greg Dismond, Brett Tribble * Technical Artists: Kaushik Pal, Arjuna Ravikumar, Vince Sparacino, Kenneth Tan * Outsourcing Art Director: John Estes * Lead Outsource Object Modelers: Derek Godat, Chris Jung * Outsource Object Modelers: Anthony Ashton, Mia, Shiew Yeu Loh, Chris Thompson * Lead Outsource Character Modeler: Ti-Ning Kwa * Outsource Character Modelers: Jason Ethington, Shaowen Lim, Roman Pangilinan, Martin Yee * Iconographers: Sebastian G. Hyde, Spence Snyder * Lead Programmings: Eric Holmberg-Weidler, Matt Yang * Programming: Adrian Wilson, Brian Stephens, Rick Isham, Richard Perry, Robert Palmer * Additional Designers: Nick Bagley, John Berges, Scott Dai, Joel Eckert, Megan Ginter, Ryan Grant, Jason Halvorson, Daniel Hiatt, Aaron Houts, Lakshmi Howe, Daniel Kline, Geoffrey Mitchell, Erik Pearson, Ross Treyz, Thomas Whalen * Main Planners: Richard South * Plannings: David Pullman, Bill Price, Robert Sexton, Jack Saxon * Game Designers: Frederick Raynal * User Experience Director: Kraken * User Experience Designers: Gabriel Rodriguez, Kaiwen Young * User Interface Art Director: Kim Hughes * User Interface Designers: Lani Braun, David Fong, Samantha Kim, Melissa Manlutac, Spencer Robers * Lead Build Mode Engineer: Daniel Christensen * Build Mode Engineering Team: Allan Agustin, Venkat Ajjanagadde, Bob Flanagan, Greg Fuller, Stephen House, Aleksey Kadukin, Greg Kearney, Sean O'Connor, Robert Perry, Rocher, Greg Underwood * Lead Client Systems Engineer: Avery Lee * Client Systems Engineering Team: Laurent Benes, Yoshi Hatano, David Redkey, Jacobo Rios, Eric Tolman, Christopher Stevens * Lead Configuration Management Engineer: Minkz Ngo * Configuration Management Engineering Team: Max Holtman, Steven Lansing, Ricky Friedman * Create A Sim Engineering Team: Igor Borovikov, Alejandro Segovia, Glenn Song, Pawel Wrotek * Lead Gameplay Engineer: Peter Ingebretson * Gameplay Engineering Team: Tom Astle, Nathan Baker, Chris Baptiste, Rodney Fleig, Camilo García, Charles Gast, Rez, Bruce Hill, Josh Jacobson, Cynthia Jiang, Thomas Lin, Trevor Lindsey, Ryan McCord, Eugenio Panero, Ed Ramirez, Max Rebuschatis, Mark Santander, Steve Scholl, Manu Sharma, John Wilkinson, Waylon Wilsonoff * Lead MoTech Software Engineer: Brian Bell * MoTech Software Engineers: Lex Chesler, Jon Rein * Technical Animation Director: Marion Gothier * Lead Server Engineer: Brian Neal * Server Engineering Team: Alan Chong, David Clamage, Randy Eichman, Alexander Goodrich, Jake Lengyel, Marcel Samek, Ronen Shaham, Srikumar Swaminathan, Paul Wilkerson, Alex Goodrich * Lead Software Tools Engineer: Franklin Cho * Software Tools Engineering Team: Terry Lewis, Matt Gunter, Neelesh Savalani, Chetan Rao Ullal * Lead UI Engineer: Josh Stefanski * UI Engineering Team: David Grem Armstrong, Robert Steven Davis, Ben Feinberg, Sunder Iyer, John Khoo, Federico Medina, Seema Moorjani, James Overton, Bill Reed, Charles Roman, Tazama St. Julien, Bo Xian See, Lazar Wolfe, Tiffany Wang Audio * Senior Audio Director: Robert Kauker * Audio Development Director: Jackie Perez Gratz * Audio: Elise Baldwin, Thomas Day, Marielle Jakobsons * Lead Audio: Katelyn Mueller * Audio Asset Managers: Riley Gravatt, Jeff Lillard * Audio Engineer: Martin Bilello * Voice Director: Bill Cameron * Lead Voice Editor: Noel Harmonson * Voice Editors: Scott Brown, Aili Chu, Kristi Knupp, Heather Konzman, Bianca Salinas, Robert James Sell * Talent Manager: Marci Galea * Talent Coordinator: Emily Clark * Starring: Steve March-Tormé as Kleptomaniacs * Featuring: Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * Lead Voice Talents: Malcolm McDowell * Voice Talents: Tom Cruise, Janet Waldo, Tim Curry, Amy Adams, Steven Blum, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Ron Howard * Co-Voice Talents: Vic Mignogna, Steve Martin, Mark Hamill, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Morgan Freeman, Yuji Naka * Additional Voice Talents: Mike Pollock, David Maynard * Recording and Mastering: Christopher Davidson * Writer: Danielle von Mayrhauser * Voice Recording at: Sega Technology Group (Brentford, Middlesex) Maxis Software, Inc. * Producer: Justin Nguyen * Development Director: Jon Lee * Product Manager: Huy Nguyen * Data Analysts: Ahmet Emre Eser, Leland Gregory, Ian Murdock, Chenguang Yang * Software Engineers: Prithviraj Dongarekar, Rafael Guerrero, Venkata Madireddy, Ashaya Meshram, Jones Nakka * Senior Vice President: Lucy Bradshaw * Vice President Operations: Scott Taylor * Vice President Product Technology: Thomas Boyd * Senior Director Human Resources: Kim Miller * Group Finance Director: Eric Garay * Vice President Marketing: Michael Johnson * Senior Director Communications: John Reseburg * Senior Legal Counsel: Pamela Ostroff * Maxis Human Resources: Debbie Graves, Suz'Anne Sullivan, Ciara Torres * Maxis Finance Team: Yoann Durand, Wilma Yun Gunderson * Administrative Support: Terri Keeling, Joslyn Rinde * Technical Support: Jennifer O'Shea Additional Contributors * Arts and Animator: Anwar R. Bey-Taylor, Ryan Bradley, Justin Clayton, Alan Curtis, Neil Hiller, Tony Ianiro, Aurora Jimenez, Christian Malan, Gary Martin, Josh Nadelburg, Michael Parks * Associate Design: Andy Bische, Nicholas Corea, Dan Driscoll, Ryan Grant, Josh Lee, Ray Mazza * User Experience and Interface Design: Alex Kowalski, You-Jin Lee * Development Direction: Brent Iverson, Shaun Kiggens, Tamara Sciamanna, Scot Tumlin * Software Engineering: Rahul Agarwal, Cole Campbell, Joey Cato, Gil Colgate, Michael Coustier, Michael Dillon, Justin Edwards, Jason Flores, William Grootonk, Cliff Halcom, Tsung Han Lee, Jennifer Liston * Production: Aaron Cohen, Jack Greaves, Josh Hendren, Brittany Henry, Pete Lake, Lauren McLemore, Kari St. John, Michael Zamora * Audio: David Bromberg, Tyson Taylor * Additional Writers: Allison Ford, Veronica Gonzalez, Kari Jones, Brian Kaiser, Lori Selke * Marketing: Michael Burk, Jordan Edelstein, John Fenno, Corey Higgins, Patrick Paik * Quality Assurance: Tomas Arce, Ryan Cho, John Harrington, Andrew Higa, Vikram Naranyanan, Adam Todd, Robert Williams, Waldemar Yuen * Maxis Finance: Tiffany Chan, Liza Lee, Johnny Wolff * DPIO: Jim Dishman, Carlos Ruiz, Daniel W. Sheppard BitFlip * Artist: Delaney Gillilan * Audio Engineer: Guy Somberg * Producer: David Steinwedel Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Double Bass: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Music Copyists: Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Scoring Recorded by: Rich Rounders * Assistant Engineers: Robert Gatley, Judy Kirschner, Dann Thompson * Protools Operator/Editor: Andre J. H. Zweers * Engineer: Dave Cook * Recordist: Kory Kruckenberg * Stage Manager: Jon Schluckebier * Second Engineers: Brian Valentino, John Winters * Additional Engineering Assistance: Joseph Gauthier * Score Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios * Music Composed by: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue * Additional Music by: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts "Walking on Sunshine" * Written by: Kimberley Rew * Copyright 1985 Waves Music, Ltd. and BBC Music * Performed by: Katrina and the Waves * Courtesy of Capitol Records "Mama Told Me Not to Come" * Written by Randy Newman * Performed by Three Dog Night * Copyright 1967 Reprise Records * Courtesy of Universal Music Philippines * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sega of America, Inc. "Speak With Your Heart (Closing Credits of Sonic Colours)" * Performed by: Jean Paul and Alexander Makhoulf * Jean Paul and Alexander Makhoulf appears courtesy of Universal Music Records "Yourself" * Written by: Christopher Mann and Andrew Rowles * Performed by: Christopher Mann * Christopher Mann (from The Jingle Jungles) appears courtesy of Sega Technology Group and Jingle Jungles Records Legal and Manual * Legal: Justin Holmes * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (Maxis), Will Thompson (EA), Michael Cochran (SEGA) * Manual Design and Layout: Bill Watt Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Tested at Sega of America and Sega Europe Test Center, a facility developed with the assistance of the Louisiana Economic Development's Office of Entertainment Industry Development * This software product included Autodesk Scaleform software © 2014 Autodesk Inc., All rights reserved. * -: This product may include in-game sponsorships or product placements * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Dedication Cakes: Buddy Greco, Wing Commander: Prophecy * Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Andy Warhol, Floyd Cramer * Dedication Supervisors: Mike Morhaime, John Romero, Toy Commander * With the Supports Productions of: Turner Entertainment, Co., Archie Comics, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation, Blizzard Entertainment, Nintendo, SegaSoft * Photo Footage from: Public Domain Images, Inc. * Video Footage from: ITV * Radio Footage from: BBC Radio * News Footage from: NBC News, CNN * With the Supports Thanks to: Frank Klepacki, Tommy Tallarico, Gunnar Nelson * Video Game Thanks to: Sonic Adventure * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil, Chris Hoffman, Cris Wertexize * Thanks to: Greg Freeman * Very Special Thanks to: Ronald Maltin * Special Thanks to: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Christopher Blair, Christopher Stevens, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner * Co-Special Thanks to: Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Ron Dante, The Sims Fansites, Jeff Beal * Inspirational Special Thanks to: Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani * Also Special Thanks to: Russ Ballard, Reuben Morgan "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Produced in Associate with: Electronic Arts * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios, Yuri Lowenthal's Harpsichordist Players, The Kate Higgins Company (A William Morris Agency Company), Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA